<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love In The Silence by lovelydaydreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800849">Love In The Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydaydreamer/pseuds/lovelydaydreamer'>lovelydaydreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bastogne, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Julian is only mentioned, Kinda, M/M, Unspoken love confessions, foxhole kissing, its a sad one, very minor mentions of other characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:46:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydaydreamer/pseuds/lovelydaydreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Babe couldn’t take it anymore. He was done trying to hold it in. Trying to conceal his emotions. He wanted someone there to comfort him. In fact he needed someone. He knew he didn’t want to go to Bill or Lipton or Malarkey or anybody else for that matter. No. He knew who he wanted.“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, Edward "Babe" Heffron &amp; Eugene Roe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love In The Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Babe couldn’t take it anymore. He was done trying to hold it in. Trying to conceal his emotions. He wanted someone there to comfort him. In fact he needed someone. He knew he didn’t want to go to Bill or Lipton or Malarkey or anybody else for that matter. No. He knew who he wanted.

His foxhole was now empty with only his presence filling it. It lacked the boy who wasn’t even drink age, HELL, they were even a virgin. He no longer shared his foxhole with the kid, who he felt like he had let down. The loneliness he was left with only made him feel worse. No one was there to keep him distracted from his own thoughts that beat himself up. Filled with anger, sadness, and guilt he stood fast. 

Babe got out of his foxhole quickly to make his way to the person he knew deep down he loved. The person he knew would and wanted to be there for him. The person who was always there for everyone even when they didn’t have to be. The thought of him made Babe a little less defeated but he definitely still was. When he got to the foxhole, where he was expecting to meet the pale faced man, he was let down a little when he didn’t. Still in need of comfort though, he settled for who was there. </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Spina glanced at the long face that Babe expressed and welcomed him in. A part of Spina knew who he had been looking for but he decided not to comment. He felt for the tall redhead who was silent yet sorrowful. He held Babes head on his shoulder as the man occasionally sniffed due to the cold and his hushed crying. </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Gene had been out of his foxhole because he was making his way around the men to make sure they were okay. He lost track of what he was doing when he found Babe’s foxhole empty. A wave of worry rushed over him as his new objective was to find where the redhead was. (Gene knew deep down that he had love for Babe but he used the cover of his job to hide the fact) He went around asking and looking for him. He got even more  worried when no one was able to tell him where he was. At this point Gene could not tell if he was shaking with panic or if it was due to the cold. Didn’t matter either way because he soon found him in the foxhole he last checked and least expected. </p><p>He couldn’t help but to get a little excited when he saw him. Of course Gene was filled with a little jealousy and sadness when he saw the way Spina was holding him but it was overturned by relief. His relief was quick to change to concern when he noticed the frown that Babe wore. He was crying and he knew exactly what he felt. The guilt of having someone, you had gotten to know well, die right in front of you as you wanted and tried to help. </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Babe was so numb by the cold and emotions that he didn’t really react to the entrance that Gane made. Instead he stayed still in the arms of Spina. The warmth that Genes body had against Babe’s was so powerful yet he still found it hard to move. He was frozen as he let misery take control of him. He felt Gene shuffle around next to him and reach into his satchel. He was expecting to see him hand something to Spina but he didn’t. Instead his senses were filled with chocolate. The noise of the rapper. The smell of it filling the Foxhole. And the sight of it in Genes hand as he held it out in front of him. </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Spina stayed there holding Babe as Gene held out the chocolate. He didn’t feel a single movement come from Babe.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Gene just wanted to make Babe feel the least bit better so he unwrapped the chocolate more and demanded him to eat some. </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>The chocolate felt pleasant in his mouth. While it melted it reminded Babe that he still had warmth to him. Though it was pleasant for a moment it began to make him feel worse. His mind flickered to the sight of Julians dying body on the cold harsh ground. The blood spilling out as Babe tried to reach him. The thought of what happened to Julian just made Babe feel guilty for the ability to still have warmth. Julian was now as cold and lifeless as the air and ground he was surrounded by.</p><p>The conversation he had with Julian just days prior replayed into his head. The promise he made to him. He spoke out about it without really realizing. Even though Gene attempted to put a stop to the unwanted thoughts, Babe’s seething reached an end point. He engulfed himself deeper into the darkness that he was starting to drown in.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>No more words were spoken by any of the men. Their tiredness took ahold of all of them and eventually they all dozed off into sleep. </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Babe woke up in the silence of the night. He took a second to be reminded of where he was and why. It didn’t take him long to find Gene cuddled up against his back. Babe felt his love grow as it had been doing every since he met him. Without a thought of Spina he turned himself around to face Gene. Babe managed to not wake Spina or Gene. He took a second to take in the sight of Gene. He laid there vulnerable. No frown on his face, his eyebrows relaxed, his nose was still famously pink, and his body was not shaking. The sight brought tears to his eyes. Babe laid a hand on Genes face and it cause his eyes to flutter open.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Gene looked back at Babes tear filled eyes as he woke. His lips had a soft smile to them. He could feel Babes hand gently rub his face with his thumb. Nothing needed to be said for Gene to understand what was happening. He felt his heart speed up as his body uncontrollably started to slowly lean closer and closer to Babe. The emotion even in the silence was enough for Genes eyes to fill with tears too. Gene put his hand on babes face to bring him closer.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Babe let go of Genes face and dragged it down to grab hold of his waist to fill the gap between them even more.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>They were both careful to not make, too, sudden moves in fear of waking Spina up. Of course they both had a feeling everyone in the company knew about their love, especially Spina, but they still wanted the moment for themselves.</p><p>It took a moment for them to finally lock lips. To them it felt like years. In a sense it was. Ever since they met they knew what they wanted. This kiss and more was what they wanted. The war was long and it was nearly impossible for them to be alone with each other. Even then they weren’t alone. But it didn’t stop them. They stayed kissing each other for a while as they only moved to hold tighter. They kissed and tears fell from their faces. When they finally broke they stayed holding each other while they laid their foreheads together. </p><p>They looked into each others eyes with no words being said. Even in the silence they knew they loved each other. And then stayed their till they fell back a sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This piece of fiction is purely based on the portrayals of the HBO mini series.</p><p>So this was my first time writing, and it just had to be about my favorite ship, so I hope y’all enjoy!!</p><p>Tumblr~ | what-a-hell-of-a-way-to-cry |</p><p>I would very much appreciate some feedback if you’ve got some extra time and want to share your thoughts.</p><p>Thank you for picking my fanfic to read :) much love to youuu &lt;3 xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>